sporefanficfandomcom-20200213-history
The Legendary Dragon Fafnir
After Kaleb was killed in action during the battle on Nierdro, Fafnir was elected Grand Admiral. Fafnir ordered for the production of nearly 3.5 million new warships, which when finished, would more than double the size of the current Armada of 2.75 million warships. Nierdro was totally devastated, only one city was left standing, Jaseus, a former wildlife sanctuary was attacked. All cities on Fabeca were completely destroyed, Keroz had only 2 cities left standing. Every planet had rings of spacecraft wreckage. Any dragon that did not cry for war prior was no longer hesitant to fight. Fafnir put Minor Admiral Zackariah in charge of the forces leading the counter strike on planet Magrus. Meanwhile, Tyranis's forces had taken over Leinemon, Burulus, and Chaea in the Core Sector. The war there was drawing ever closer to Jestico, Arckas, Salva, Athus, and Dorollumin, which have always been the chief military colonies and primary construction locations for the Armada. Losing them would set the Federation back hundreds of years. Fafnir directed every newly constructed ship to the front lines of combat. Fafnir was also one of the most fearsome warrior leaders of all time, some argue that he was a greater war hero than even Grand Admiral Salva. Fafnir was big, even for a dragon. Dragon's typically have more elongated looking bodies. Fafnir was taller than nearly every other dragon, the ratio of the length between his shoulders and the length from the bottom to the top of his rib cage was a lot more like a human's. He is 8'9" tall, 3'4" from shoulder to shoulder, has a wingspan of 14'2" (the largest of any dragon ever recorded), his horns are 3" in diameter (compared to the average of 1"), his tail is 7' long. Fafnir is the Shack of the dragon race when it comes to size. Arch General Fafnir is best known for a legendary fight against 2 of Tyranis's clones. In more detail... Background Race Fafnir is a very very rare breed of dragon that is fairly new on the evolutionary chain. A dark red base color, with blue as a secondary color. Fafnir's "breed" is called Blood-scaled Dragon. They are often much larger than the typical dragons. Origin Fafnir was born the day the Grox fell, on the planet Salva in the Spaca system. Some say that it was fate that he became a great war hero. There's also a great deal of genetics in the argument, Fafnir's ancestry include former Grand Admiral Arckas, former Grand Admiral Salva, and former Grand Admiral Tyra Jestico. Military Career Fafnir followed the planetary forces track. He was promoted all the way up to a 6-Star General in the first 20 years of his career. He achieved the rank of Arch-General 40 years later, right before the Galactic Civil War began. Fafnir versus Tyranis's Clones Setting: this story takes place on the 1st battle of Nierdro, after much of the destruction has already begun. Dominick's forces, led by Tyranis were attacking relentlessly, and the invasion was deep in progress. Tyranis had by this time created 8 clones of himself that he remained telepathically linked to. Two of them were on the ground In Kahhn City, and had breeched the capital. They had the whole council barricaded, and were awaiting orders to kill them. Fafnir and four marines broke through the council chamber's doors. Within an instant, all of Tyranis's regular soldiers were killed. The two clones had dodged oncoming fire with unnatural reflexes. They had come around the room and taken out the marines. The first one done moved in on Fafnir with a roundhouse kick. Dragon kicks are powerful enough to break through marble, if that wasn't enough, Tyranis and his clones were genetically and cybernetically altered. Fafnir saw it coming and ducked and rolled out of the way. He drew a high-powered rapid-fire laser gun and began firing. The two clones dodged the fire, and one moved in and disarmed Fafnir. The other jumped up and dove down with a kick. What happened next grabbed the attention of everyone in the room, Fafnir said, "enough of this," grabbed the robotic leg and drove it into the ground. The other clone suddenly moved on to firepower and unleashed fire breath across the room. Fafnir flew back, then ran around the side of the room and moved in to punch the clone. The clone stopped its fire breath and performed another roundhouse kick. Fafnir this time, used both hands to stop the kick, and rip the robotic leg off. The clone had a stunned look on its face, then flew into the air and flew at Fafnir. Fafnir used the mechanical leg to impale the attacker. He then twisted it around, grasped the clone across the chest, pulled the leg up to its throat and used its leverage to break the clones neck bones. The other clone had gotten its leg out of the floor, and moved to attack with charging bite. Fafnir grabbed its arm, threw it over him, grabbed the arm from behind and pulled the mechanical pieces apart. He then roundhouse kicked the armless clone across the room. Flew at the fallen foe, and pinned it down with his knee, "maybe this will send as a good message to Tyranis," he said as he punched the clone in the head, and sparks flew out of the mechanical eyes. Category:Stories